Creciendo juntos -Paralel 2-
by shiosaku
Summary: Dipfica. Una historia AU donde los horrores de Gravity Falls jamás pasaron.
1. Capítulo 1:Oz xsrxz wvo xvmgil xlnvixrzo

**(Hola chicos, esto lo subo en el filo del día. En fin, como dicen los tags, la imagen, la descripción, este es un universo paralelo al de la historia principal. Si lo que buscan es como en la principal Pinecest, para los que ya me siguen, lo siento pero aquí no será el caso. Al igual que en la historia principal, poco a poco iré diciendo los sucesos que llevaron a ese punto, al igual habrá extras, especiales y todo lo demás, pero orientado a otro ship. Esto no es para ganar publicidad ni nada por el estilo, ya lo dije, ambas parejas me encantan, y no quería dejar una fuera. Haré un paralel 3, pero el ship de esta me lo guardaré hasta el día del estreno. En fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y a los nuevos bienvenidos, espero les guste este y mis demás proyectos).**

Las vacaciones de verano eran aburridas, en especial cuando lo más interesante que tenías para hacer era simplemente quedarte en casa. Diper no se quejaba, al final sus amigos no eran tan allegados, y no tenía novia. Una mañana decidió despertarse temprano para poder bañarse y preparar el almuerzo antes de que Mabel, que aún dormía en la cama frente a él, se despertara. El chico la miró un poco, riendo levemente al verla ahí abrazada a un enorme muñeco de felpa. Diper siempre le preguntó por qué precisamente un cerdo, pero ella solo respondía que era lindo.

Diper se dio un baño rápido, aprovechando el momento ya que siempre que dejaba a Mabel bañarse primero, se acababa el agua caliente. Después de eso el chico bajó a preparar el almuerzo, quizá unos cuantos hot cakes serían una buena elección. Bajó ya vestido con unos bermudas y una camisa de tirantes a prepararlos, para tenerlos listos a la hora que la chica despertara, aunque la chica no bajó aun cuando el chico había tardado en prepararlos.

Pasaba el tiempo, y Mabel no bajaba aún. Diper dictaminó que ya la había dejado dormir lo suficiente, así que subió a despertarla. Abrió la puerta sin reparo, y entonces miró una escena un tanto penosa, a pesar de ser hermanos, ya eran mayores. Mabel estaba parada en medio de la habitación, con solo una camisa de tirantes y su panty blanca, mirando que ropa ponerse (su pelo se veía humedecido, por lo que Diper supuso que había salido de bañarse). El chico se quedó en blanco, con la cara roja, y Mabel tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta que era observada, y al hacerlo, se tapó rápidamente con lo que pudo, un par de blusas que tenía en ambas manos, y lo miró enojada.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí parado?, ¡vete! - le gritó Mabel sonrojada.

\- ¡No es mi culpa!, ¡tú dejaste la puerta abierta! - reclamó Diper, pero al ver que el rostro de Mabel no se inmutaba, el chico resolvió a cerrar la puerta de golpe-. El almuerzo ya está listo, no tardes- agregó con firmeza fuera de la habitación, y bajó las escaleras dando pisotones.

Él ya le había dicho muchas veces que tuviera un poco más de cuidado con esas cosas, que él podría entrar en cualquier momento. Aunque eran hermanos, y dormían en la misma habitación, ya se habían definido sus "espacios personales", ya no eran unos niños.

Diper se adelantó a las cosas. Sabía que Mabel tardaría en bajar, por lo que le preparó una nueva dotación de hot cakes, para que cuando ella bajara, tuviera comida caliente que comer. La chica tardó media hora más en bajar, con un pantalón pijama y una blusa blanca. Solo se sentó, no agradeció la comida, y comenzó a comer sin decir nada. Aún se le veía molesta, y aunque Diper también lo estaba, no quería que las cosas siguieran así.

\- Lo siento Mabel, debí tocar antes de entrar- se disculpó Diper, de la forma más amena posible.

Mabel suspiró, y agachó la cabeza apenada.

\- Yo también lo siento, debí bloquear la puerta al menos- se disculpó Mabel con sinceridad, y ambos chicos se miraron sonriendo-. Pero, tendrás que compensármelo- agregó Mabel, volviendo a ser la misma niña mimada de costumbre.

\- ¿Compensarlo cómo? - preguntó Diper accesible.

\- Tendrás que llevarme al centro comercial después de que regresen nuestros padres de vacaciones… quiero algo de ropa nueva, ya casi no tengo.

Diper masculló de fastidio, sabía el alcance de lo que le pedía Mabel. Podían tardar horas eternas comprando ropa, en las que Mabel solía probarse uno y otro conjunto, a veces repitiendo no muy convencida. Sabía de antemano que un día de compras con su hermana, sería un día menos de vida.

\- ¿Por qué no vas con una de tus amigas? - preguntó Diper como última esperanza, al menos alguna de ellas, o todas, aguantarían todo eso con gusto.

\- Pero ninguna de ellas me vio semidesnuda- respondió Mabel tajante, y Diper no sabía si lo decía en serio molesta o no-. Además, ninguna de mis amigas está en la ciudad, por lo que no puedo salir con ellas.

Vaya mala suerte para Diper, y lo peor era que si en verdad quería que las cosas se fueran por la paz, tenía que aceptar.

Y así los días pasaron en la casa Pines, haciendo cualquier cosa como ver una película, mantener aseada la casa, o simplemente recostarse, Diper leyendo algún libro, y Mabel revistas o chateando con sus amigas en el celular que se suponía era destinado para ambos. Y así llegó el día que regresaban sus padres. Mabel arregló la casa muy bien, mientras Diper preparaba la comida, un guisado de carne y papas. En la sala, Mabel hizo un enorme letrero de "Bienvenidos a casa" colgando un montón de papeles diminutos. Al fin sus padres llegaron, y se alegraron de ver esa hermosa decoración.

Ahora que sus padres estaban ahí, Diper podía delegar la mayoría de sus tareas a su madre, igual que Mabel, pero ahora seguía cumplir con su "castigo". A la mañana siguiente, la chica se levantó con una puntualidad record, y despertó a Diper para que se alistara lo más rápido posible. Afortunadamente, ahora estaba más tapada que ese día. Aquello fue una lata para Diper, pero antes del mediodía ya estaban listos para salir, ella con una blusa pantalón de mezclilla, blusa de tirantes morada, un chaleco de mezclilla y unos converse rojos, y él igual, pero con una playera morada.

Bajaron a desayunar, y su madre se impresionó al verlos tan bien arreglados en conjunto.

\- Vaya, que bien se ven, ¿irán a algún lado?

\- Si, iremos al centro comercial, necesito ropa nueva- respondió Mabel con un dejo soñador-. Mis amigas me han contado de una nueva tienda que tiene la mejor calidad, y quiero ir a verla.

\- ¿Tú también hijo? - le preguntó su padre, impresionado de que accediera "voluntariamente".

\- Bueno, necesito salir a despejarme… por cierto, gracias por la nueva gorra, la necesitaba para cuando haya sol, aunque hoy día está algo nublado- agradeció Diper intentando desviar el tema.

\- Y las blusas que me trajiste son hermosas mamá, muchas gracias- agradeció Mabel con mucho ánimo y un dejo soñador-. Y el llavero también me encantó papá, se nota que se la pasaron bien en sus vacaciones.

\- Claro, aunque fue un fastidio ir de lado a lado, el viaje valió la pena- aclaró su madre sirviendo el almuerzo, mientras les platicaba las maravillas que habían visto al viajar por todo el país.

Se pasaron el resto de la comida oyendo el largo viaje de sus padres por todo el país, y ya dada la 1 de la tarde salieron de la casa. Diper entonces entendió que Mabel esperó hasta que llegaran sus padres, para que su madre accediera a pagar la mitad de lo que Mabel comprara, cosa buena al final para él, ya que el dinero que se usaría para ese propósito, sería el suyo.

Llegaron al centro comercial, y como de costumbre estaba muy lleno en esa época de vacaciones. Diper sentía ya la pesadez de ese día, pero tenía que cumplirle ese capricho a Mabel si quería vivir en paz. Llegaron a la dichosa tienda, enorme, con un gran cartel que decía "Northwest Fashion Shop". La tienda tenía su prestigio, había una larga fila para entrar, que daba la imagen de que estaban entrando a una discoteca en lugar de a una tienda de ropa.

\- Mabel, está demasiado lleno, podemos ir a otra tienda de ropa- suplicó Diper asustado de la fila.

\- Pero Diper, solo hoy por apertura es un 15% de descuento, si vengo otro día será el precio normal- se quejó Mabel inamovible-. Además, todas las tiendas ya les di la vuelta muchas veces, no hay nada bueno para mí.

Y Mabel no exageraba. Diper había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había ido a cada tienda de ropa de ese lugar, y no dudaba de que conociera cada pieza de ropa que en ellos había. Se rindió al ver la mirada suplicante de su hermana, era como una niña con un juguete nuevo, hasta que no se aburriera de éste, no lo iba a soltar.

\- Bien, pero iré a comprar algo para beber, se nota que estaremos aquí un buen rato- dijo el chico rendido, y a pesar de la queja de Mabel, accedió con tal de que el chico le llevara algo para ella.

Diper buscó la fuente de sodas más cercana, y aunque esta tenía fila, sabía que no sería tan larga ni tan pesada como la fila en la que estaba Mabel, aunque podía hacer creer que si lo fue. Compró una soda, y una extra para Mabel, y se sentó en una banca cercana, a beber tranquilamente para hacer tiempo. Entonces, algo le llamó la atención, aunque no solo a él, sino a todos los que estaban en el lugar, algo cómico a su parecer. Era una persona con una larga gabardina crema, un sombrero y gafas oscuras. Estaba "escondiéndose" detrás de un macetero, mirando a varios lados, quizá creía que nadie le veía, pero no sabía que, al contrario, estaba llamando más la atención. Diper se sentía mal por esa persona, y se sentiría peor si llegase a tener problemas por sus malas tácticas de escondite, por lo que decidió acercársele.

\- Oye, llamas demasiado la atención- le regañó Diper poniéndose detrás de-. Si lo que quieres es esconderte, créeme que lo estás haciendo muy mal.

Esta persona dio un leve grito del susto, y por su tono Diper dedujo que era una chica. Ella se volteó a verlo, y aun con los ojos tapados, él notó sudor en su frente, causa del susto que le había dado. Su piel en esa zona era blanca y suave, en definitiva, una mujer.

\- ¡No hagas eso!, no es de buena educación asustar a una dama- le regañó la chica apretando los puños- ¿Y qué sabes tú de estas cosas?, ¿acaso eres un acosador profesional?

Con su actitud, Diper estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, y dejar que la seguridad del lugar se hiciera cargo de ese asunto, pero en cambio la miró más de cerca. Sus manos temblaban, de verdad la había asustado. Parecía que se ocultaba de alguien, y el instinto de Diper se activó. Dejó la lata que acababa de terminarse a un lado, para hacer algo de lo que sabía se arrepentiría después por Mabel.

\- No soy ningún acosador profesional, pero es obvio que tratas de ocultarte de alguien... Deja de moverte así, y solo camina a mi lado.

\- Oye, ¿quién te crees que…?

\- ¿Quieres pasar desapercibida? - le interrumpió Diper con lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba.

La chica refunfuñó, y solo asintió con la cabeza. Diper tampoco estaba tan contento ni mucho menos con la actitud de la chica, pero dentro de sí, deseaba ayudarla.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro. La chica estaba rígida, quizá le incomodaba caminar tan tranquilamente, pero Diper la mantuvo, así como pudo, dándole señas de que evitara de nuevo esconderse detrás del primer anuncio que veía. No quiso preguntar exactamente de que se escondía, pero como no se conocían dudaba que siquiera le dijera, en especial por la actitud que mostraba.

Llegaron "sanos y salvos" al estacionamiento, y la chica buscó rápidamente por todos lados, ahora ella era la que guiaba. Llegó a un auto convertible rojo, y ella abrió con una llave que tenía en su gabardina.

\- Listo, pudiste escapar- dijo Diper en tono sarcástico.

\- No tienes idea- respondió la chica aún fuera del carro, con un dejo de preocupación, y entonces se quitó el sombrero y las gafas.

Diper quedó impactado al verla, su largo y brillante cabello rubio caía suavemente a su espalda, y sus hermosos ojos azules lo dejaron sin palabras. Se sentía mal por haber tratado tan mal a una chica tan hermosa como ella, aunque su actitud tampoco ayudaba mucho. La chica lo miró, y al ver su rostro impactado, que era imposible de disimular, y se sonrojó levemente.

\- ¿Qué me miras? - le preguntó con molestia, pero su voz temblaba un poco.

Diper volvió de la luna a la que había subido, al escuchar el tono molesto de la chica.

\- Nada, solo me preguntaba si se te ofrecía algo más- inquirió Diper tratando de calmarse, su voz también empezaba a temblar.

\- No, descuida, puedo valerme sola- respondió la chica desviando la mirada-. Ya eres libre de mí, nada te ata a ayudarme…

\- Lo hice por voluntad propia- dijo Diper sorpresivamente, y se acercó un par de pasos más a ella-. Parecías necesitar ayuda, yo solo te la di.

La chica se volvió a sonrojar, ahora era más notorio, y desvió la mirada lo más que pudo. Diper no entendía lo que hacía, pero verla en ese estado era simplemente hermoso para él.

\- Bueno, no necesito nada- acto seguido la chica se metió a su coche, y cerró la puerta. Diper se paró frente a la puerta, y la chica bajó el parabrisas-. No me has dicho tu nombre, al menos deberías tener esa gentileza.

\- Me llamo Diper, Diper Pines… tú tampoco te presentaste.

\- Me llamo Pacífica, mi apellido no importa- respondió ella sin mirarlo-. Bueno, gracias por esto, te debo una.

\- No es necesario- contradijo Diper negando su amabilidad-. Lo hice solo por ayudar.

Pacífica apretaba el volante con firmeza, y sus mejillas no podían estar más coloradas. Sentía como si en cualquier momento terminaría rompiéndolo con toda la fuerza que ejercía.

\- Te lo pagaré- dijo Pacífica con esfuerzo-. No me gusta deberle nada a nadie, por eso… veme mañana, a dos cuadras de aquí, hay una estación de autobuses, no llegues tarde, te veré a las dos de la tarde…

Diper no pudo protestar, no tenía ningún plan, y esa era su gran oportunidad de conocer más a una chica tan linda como ella.

\- Está bien, ahí estaré- respondió Diper sonriendo.

Pacífica arrancó el carro, y se fue de ahí rápidamente antes de que algo más sucediese. Diper le hubiera pedido su número, pero en vista de que no tenía celular, no sería muy útil. Tendría que comprar su celular propio, para que Mabel… entonces sintió un enorme yunque caerle encima. Diper tenía que regresar corriendo, le esperaba una grande al haberla dejado tanto tiempo sola, pero, arrepentido no se sentía ni un poco.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Avance: 13-12 8-12-15-12 15-26-8 19-22-9-14-26-13-26-8 18-13-24-22-8-7-6-12-8-26-8 8-12-13 24-22-15-12-8-26-8)**


	2. (Preview) Capítulo 02

\- Entonces, mientras yo estaba sola en una fila, tu estabas coqueteando con una chica- le espetó Mabel cruzada de brazos-. No puedo creer que hallas preferido a una chica en lugar de a tu propia hermana.

\- Lo siento Mabel- se disculpó Diper sinceramente-. Me dejé llevar por la situación, supongo que como nunca he sido tan buena con las, conocerla a ella fue algo para mi único.

\- No es la única chica que se ha fijado en ti tonto- le reclamó Mabel-. Pero eso no viene al caso- se corrigió como si hubiera hablado de más-. Vete, nunca debes llegar tarde a una cita.

Diper se quedó pensando un segundo en lo que se le acababa de escapar a Mabel, pero su tiempo era poco. Antes de salir, le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana.

\- Gracias Mabel, prometo compensarte esto.


	3. Capítulo 02: Xrgz rmxlnlwz

(Aclaración rápida: Escribo Diper con una "p" por la latinización del nombre, esto es, en inglés hay una regla de cuando se escribe una consonante sola o cuando se repite, no haré esta explicación más larga, y en el español no existe tal regla, por eso lo escribo con una sola "p", en lugar de hacerlo como en el inglés con doble "p")

Diper volvió a donde Mabel, y sabiendo que ella estaría furiosa por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo, pensaba una manera de compensarla. Ella ya estaba dentro de la tienda, y tuvo que pedirle al guardia que cuidaba la puerta poder pasar, diciendo que su hermana ya estaba adentro. Mabel se encontraba mirando de un lado a otro todo tipo de ropa, y ya tenía acumulada una buena cantidad. En otra situación, Diper le hubiera dicho que parara, pero en ese momento lo mejor era dejarla desquitarse con otra cosa que no fuera él.

\- Mabel, ¿cómo va todo?- preguntó Diper con precaución, pero ella no contestó.

Se quedó sentado, observando como ella probaba una infinidad de blusas, faldas, pantalones, zapatos, decidiendo en silencio que sería lo que se llevaría, Diper solo esperaba que le sobrara lo suficiente para su cita del día siguiente. Al final se decidió por un par de blusas de temporada, una falda y unos zapatos; parecía poco, pero solo eso le costaría más de la mitad de lo que había ahorrado (que suerte que su madre había ofrecido ayudarle).

El regreso fue igualmente silencioso. Mabel cargó sus propias bolsas, aunque Diper se había ofrecido a cargarlas por ella. Aquello era demasiado frustrante, y a él solo se le ocurrió mantenerse callado, y esperar a que Mabel diera el primer paso.

Al llegar a casa, sus padres ya los esperaban para cenar. Mabel hablaba maravillada con su madre respecto a todo lo que había visto en ese nuevo lugar, mostrando su deseo de ir de nuevo (Diper rogó que no fuera pronto o quedaría en quiebra), y a pesar que se veía "bien", él sabía que no lo estaba.

Diper subió a la habitación, teniendo en sus manos un plato de galletas a modo de disculpa. Llamó a la puerta (no quería cometer el mismo error de nuevo) y esperó a que Mabel contestara. La chica no lo hizo, y al cabo de un par de minutos de espera, Diper entró, bajo su propio riesgo. Para su suerte ahora no se encontró con ninguna situación incómoda; Mabel estaba guardando su ropa nueva, ya con su pijama puesta (ahora más tapada con un pantalón holgado).

\- Mabel, traje unas galletas- dijo Diper mostrándole el plato.

\- No quiero- se negó Mabel terminando de guardar su ropa. Acto seguido la chica se recostó en su cama y se tapó con la cobija hasta la cabeza.

Diper farfulló. Era verdad que su actitud no había sido la más correcta para Mabel, pero tampoco su manera de actuar era mejor. Él dejó el plato de galletas en la mesa de noche, y se preparó para dormir también, ya que en ese momento tenía algo importante de lo que preocuparse.

Su experiencia con las mujeres era casi de 0 (limitándose básicamente a su hermana, pero esa no podría llamarlo él experiencia), ¿cómo iba a sobrellevar una cita con esa chica?, ¿qué debía decir, hacer, usar? Podría preguntarle a Mabel, si ella no estuviera así de molesta con él, y no tenía una amiga, o amigo siquiera con el qué tratar un tema tan delicado como ese, además, Pacífica no parecía una chica cualquiera (aún con su escasa experiencia, él se percataba de ello), por lo que Diper no quería fallar a sus expectativas.

Con todo eso en la cabeza le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Se sentó en su cama y buscó una libreta y una pluma, entonces, comenzó a escribir cosas como dónde podrían ir, qué usar de ropa y zapatos, tachando y reescribiendo algunas cosas, haciendo lo posible por hacer un "itinerario" que le convenciera al menos un poco, poniendo como encabezado "La cita". Pasó un largo rato escribiendo, tachando, arrancando hojas que ya estaban muy sucias, hasta que por fin terminó un "plan" que le convencía, aunque aún tendría que ejecutarlo a la perfección para no fallar, especialmente por lo más importante, el presupuesto (aunque su madre le regresó la mitad, el daño a su cartera de ese día fue considerable). Ya con esto escrito, Diper se sintió un poco más cómodo al dormir. Dejó la libreta a un lado del plato con galletas, y se recostó de nuevo para poder dormir.

Por la mañana, Diper se levantó rápidamente llenó de energía, y corrió al baño antes de que Mabel lo monopolizara como tenía por costumbre. Tomó lo mejor de ropa que tenía, que consistía en una camisa de franela roja, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis igualmente rojos. Bajó a desayunar igualmente llenó de energía, saltando los últimos escalones. Su madre no tardó en notar que su hijo estaba de un humor muy diferente.

\- ¿Pasa algo hijo?, se te nota diferente- dijo su madre con una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Bueno, hoy pensaba salir- comenzó el chico sonrojado-. No es tan impresionante…

Su madre no le creyó una sola palabra. Era algo sin precedentes que el chico saliera, por su cuenta, y con ese ánimo que estaba mostrando, pero, quizá sabiendo que ello era algo nuevo y no queriendo espantarlo, su madre decidió dejarlo en paz, al menos por el momento.

Diper almorzó lo más rápido que pudo para tener tiempo libre antes de su cita, aunque faltara mucho tiempo aún. Mabel no había bajado aún a almorzar, y pasado el tiempo, su madre le pidió el favor que le avisara que tenía que bajar (aunque era normal eso en ella, dado que tardaba mucho en el baño arreglándose). Diper estaba a punto de irse, pero como había olvidado algo muy importante en su habitación, hizo el favor de hablarle a su hermana. Llamó a la puerta, y Mabel respondió con un casi insonoro "Pasa". Al abrir, Diper notó que había cometido un terrible error, y ese fue dejar la libreta, abierta, encima de la mesa de noche, y ahora su hermana se encontraba leyéndola.

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Diper con molestia.

\- ¿Qué haces tú, Diper?- le devolvió la pregunta Mabel, muy dolida por su tono de voz- ¿Vas a tener una cita hoy, y no me habías dicho nada?

\- No me dirigías la palabra, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?- inquirió Diper apretando los puños.

Mabel cerró la libreta y la aventó a cualquier lado, cayendo en un rincón alejado de la cama de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces?, la necesito…

\- ¡Claro que no!- le contradijo molesta Mabel, deteniéndolo cuando vio que el chico corría a por ella-. Deja de pensarlo demasiado Diper, esto no es un examen de matemáticas, es una chica, mucho más complicado pero con una única solución, ¡sé tú mismo!

\- Pero y si no es suficiente- inquirió el chico ansioso.

Mabel apretó las mejillas del chico, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Si aceptó salir contigo es por una razón, ¿con quién quieres que salga, con Diper Pines, o con otro chico que pretendas ser?

\- Conmigo- contestó el chico (con lo poco de voz que le salía por tener las mejillas apretadas).

\- Entonces haz que salga contigo- recalcó Mabel, ahora apretando más fuerte-. Ahora dime, ¿con quién vas a salir?

Mabel soltó las mejillas del chico, y este se acarició las mejillas tratando de aliviar el dolor. Ahora tendría que decirle lo que había pasado, no quería arruinarle las ganas de hablarle, así que le contó todo lo que pasó en el centro comercial durante su ausencia.

\- Entonces, mientras yo estaba sola en una fila, tú estabas coqueteando con una chica- le espetó Mabel cruzada de brazos-. No puedo creer que hayas preferido a una chica en lugar de a tu propia hermana.

\- Lo siento Mabel- se disculpó Diper sinceramente-. Me dejé llevar por la situación, supongo que como nunca he sido tan buena con las, conocerla a ella fue algo para mi único.

\- No es la única chica que se ha fijado en ti tonto- le reclamó Mabel-. Pero eso no viene al caso- se corrigió como si hubiera hablado de más-. Vete, nunca debes llegar tarde a una cita.

Diper se quedó pensando un segundo en lo que se le acababa de escapar a Mabel, pero su tiempo era poco. Antes de salir, le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana.

\- Gracias Mabel, prometo compensarte esto- le agradeció Diper abrazándola con fuerza.

Mabel de buena manera le regresó el abrazo, pero cuando el chico salió de la habitación, ella no levantó la mirada de vuelta.

Diper se despidió de sus padres, y salió de casa con prisa.

Llegó con demasiado tiempo de sobra al punto de encuentro, esa estación donde Pacífica le había pedido que lo esperara. Miró todos los detalles visuales, empezando por que su ropa estuviera limpia y presentable, no se había despeinado en el camino (aunque tampoco su cabello era tan manejable), no había sudado mucho, por lo que estaba totalmente presentable (en la medida de lo posible) para Pacífica.

Su reloj marcaba 15 minutos para las 2 de la tarde. Miraba a un lado y al otro de la calle, esperando que llegara, aunque era mucho pedir que ella al igual que él fuera así de puntual. Debía comprarse un nuevo celular, por si deciden volverse a ver, estar en contacto, pero eso sería pensar demasiado a futuro, primero tendría que dar una buena primera impresión, y que después decidieran qué pasaría. Pero, ¿y si la impresión que da no es la correcta, y ella decide no verlo más? Era demasiada presión para el chico, Mabel había dado en el clavo con eso, era más difícil que un examen de matemáticas y la clave era ser él mismo, pero quedaba el hecho de si él no era suficiente.

Diper empezó a sentirse mareado, casi queriendo vomitar su almuerzo. Se sentó en la banca y trató de calmarse, no sería muy correcto que la primera imagen que le diera a ella fuera de un chico inseguro, o peor, que tan pronto la viera, la bomba de su estómago explotara y… Diper se palmeó las mejillas, estaba pensándolo demasiado, otra vez. Solo tenía que respirar, sonreír, y esperar.

Pasaron los minutos, y al fin dieron las 2 de la tarde. El chico miraba ansioso a ambos lados de la calle, esperando ver en cualquier momento el flamante convertible de Pacífica. 2:10, y aún no había señales de ella… 2:15, 2:25, 2:35, y el chico se puso paranoico. Debía haberle pedido su número al menos para poder comunicarse con ella, existiendo los teléfonos públicos (aunque se viera muy desesperado de su parte estarle llamando, la realidad era que lo estaba).

Cuando dieron ya las 3 de la tarde, Diper se rindió; ¿cómo se le pudo ocurrir que en realidad tendría una cita con una chica tan hermosa como ella? De seguro lo miraba a lo lejos, o estaba en su cama riendo por la incredulidad del chico. Se levantó con pesimismo de la banca, completamente derrotado, y se dispuso a regresar a casa, aunque no tenía siquiera ánimos de verle a la cara a Mabel, luego de haberlo alentado de esa manera.

Iba caminando con la cabeza agachada, arrastrando los pies, cuando notó algo que le dio un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Quizá, en su delirio de esperanza, sus ojos le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada, pero tendría que comprobarlo como fuera. Era el convertible rojo de Pacífica, estacionado en esa esquina, y ella estaba tras el volante. La chica parecía estar murmurando algo, negando de repente, haciendo ademanes como si hablase con alguien invisible (Diper comprobó primero que no hubiera nadie con ella en el carro). Diper se acercó a ella, no podía hacerse esperar más, y tocó la ventanilla del lado del piloto, haciendo que ella diera un respingo. Al voltear a ver quien le tocaba, y ver que fue Diper desde fuera, su cara se sonrojó de inmediato. Bajó rápidamente la ventanilla (esta era eléctrica) y desvió la mirada.

\- Lo siento por la tardanza, tuve un contratiempo…- comenzó Pacífica con la voz temblorosa.

\- Pensé que no vendrías- confesó Diper con alivio en su voz-. No importa que hayas llegado tarde, lo importante es que llegaste.

La chica sonrió levemente, y con un ademán invitó al chico a subir al carro. A pesar de haber llegado tarde, aún tenían mucho tiempo, y tenían que disfrutarlo al máximo.

(Título del Capítulo anterior: La chica del centro comercial

Avance: 15-12 10-6-22 13-12 13-12-8 23-18-24-22-13 7-18-22-13-22 14-26-8 11-22-8-12 10-6-22 15-12 10-6-22 12-18-14-12-8).


	4. (Preview) Capítulo 03

(No me he olvidado de ustedes).

\- Ya llegué Mabel- dijo el chico entrando a su habitación, y se recostó en la cama sonriente-. Fue grandioso, ¿cómo te fue a ti?

Mabel que estaba checando su celular en ese momento, lo dejó a un lado, y le dio la espalda a Diper.

\- Mabel, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó el chico preocupado al ver la actitud de su hermana.

\- Vienes tarde, eso es lo que pasa- respondió Mabel apenas en un susurro, con la voz quebrada.


	5. Capítulo 03: Oovtzh gziwv

**(Mil disculpas por la tardanza chicos. La facultad me tiene lleno de proyectos, que aunque muchos de ellos son emocionantes, absorben casi todo mi tiempo libre. Espero poderles mostrar algunos de ellos pronto, pero por lo pronto subiré en cuanto pueda Paralel 3, y como les dije, el final de "Creciendo juntos" lo subiré en cuanto acabe el semestre, fecha tentativa el 4 de junio**

 **Además recientemente he tenido un contratiempo que me ha puesto mal emocionalmente, que aunque espero poder solucionar pronto, solo el tiempo dirá si se podrá).**

Diper miraba por la ventana durante todo el trayecto. Sé sentía abochornado, q pesar que Pacífica había encendido el aire acondicionado del carro, y podía ver por el reflejo de la ventana que Pacífica estaba sonrojada, pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

El chico no podía creer que en verdad estaba en una cita, y no con cualquier chica. Aún en el fondo se sentía mal por Mabel, pero ya se lo compensaría en su momento. El viaje era emocionante, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el destino era desconocido.

\- Y... hem... ¿a dónde te gustaría ir Pacífica? - preguntó Diper nervioso y abrumado.

\- Oh, lo siento, no te había dicho... Sé el lugar perfecto para pasar el rato, no tardaremos mucho en llegar- se disculpó Pacífica sonriente.

Diper se puso a pensar en qué clase de lugar sería ese del que hablaba Pacífica, pero en el fondo no importaba mucho, si al final pasaría un buen rato con esa chica.

Llegaron a un cine cercano, y luego que la chica aparcara su vehículo en el estacionamiento, se quedó quieta. Diper la miró, y pudo deducir que ambos estaban en la misma situación, completamente nerviosos. Eso en parte aliviaba al chico, ya que ella parecía tampoco tener experiencia en citas (como él), pero no podía dejarlo así, tenía que mostrar una buena impresión, y ser el hombre de la situación. Sin dejarle a su mente arrepentirse, tomó la mano de la chica, quizá en un momento intentó calmarla, pero ese hecho solo hizo que su mente se reseteara, y olvidara todo lo que iba a decir.

\- Di-di… - la chica no podía sacar las palabras de su boca, aquella audaz acción la había dejado peor que al principio.

\- ¡Lo siento! - exclamó Diper soltándola y desviando la mirada a su ventana, completamente rojo-. Bueno, yo… no sé en qué estaba pensando…

\- No, bueno… quizá aún es muy… ¡¿quién te crees en tomarme así la mano?!... digo, no está mal… ¡pero no!

Diper ahora estaba más que confundido, la chica seguía pasando de un tono a otro, y ya no sabía si estaba enojada, confusa, nerviosa o alegre (o todo). En todo caso, no podían quedarse en el carro todo el día.

\- Lo, lo siento… vamos, la película se verá mejor desde la sala- bromeó Diper intentando amenizar las cosas.

Pacífica desvió la mirada rápidamente, y contuvo lo que a Diper le pareció era una risa. Diper entonces sonrió pensando que tendría una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, aunque ella no hizo nada más que salir del carro.

Entraron al cine y vieron las opciones que tenían. Había una película romántica, una de acción y una de terror. Diper miró largo rato el poster de esa película romántica, "Hay amor en el aire" y no pudo evitar pensar en Mabel, agradeciendo a su suerte que ella no estaba ahí, ya que sería un hecho que ella querría verla, sin hacer caso a objeciones.

\- Vaya, no pensé que te gustaran ese tipo de películas- dijo de pronto Pacífica al notarlo (para alivio de Diper, ya que parecía que se le había pasado la molestia).

\- No, para nada, solo recordaba a mi hermana, y su fascinación por esa clase de cosas- explicó Diper con un ápice de nostalgia.

El chico recordó que había pasado mucho desde la última vez que ambos habían salido juntos. Aunque siempre habían sido muy unidos, desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones, Mabel se había comportado algo distante para con él, pasando más tiempo con Ariel (durmiendo casi cada fin de semana en casa de ella), e incluso Diper podía apostar que ella estaba molesta con él, aunque no se le ocurría una buena razón, además de lo que había pasado antes de salir.

\- ¿Tienes una hermana?, ¿mayor o menor? - preguntó Pacífica curiosa.

\- Somos gemelos de hecho, aunque ella se empeña en decir que es la "gemelo alfa" por nacer antes- contestó Diper con burla, recordando las casi interminables discusiones entre ellos dos al respecto-. Ayer iba con ella al centro comercial, íbamos a la tienda Northwest a que comprara ropa nueva.

Cuando Diper mencionó la tienda, Pacífica dio un leve respingo, cosa que fue notada rápidamente por Diper.

\- ¿Todo bien Pacífica? - preguntó el chico preocupado.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, sólo pensaba en lo maravilloso que debe ser tener una hermana- respondió rápidamente Pacífica y clavó su mirada en la cartelera-. La única película disponible sería "El amanecer de los zombis".

\- Bueno, me gustan mucho ese tipo de películas, espero que no te asustes fácilmente- bromeó Diper mientras caminaban a la taquilla.

\- Por favor, todo es tan falso, que lo único que espero es no dormirme a mitad de película- espetó Pacífica con seguridad.

Diper rió levemente mientras pagaba las entradas de ambos. Al menos el ambiente se había alegrado.

Compraron palomitas, refrescos y entraron a la sala unos minutos antes de que la película empezara. Se sentaron en la parte media de la sala, y esperaron a que la película empezara. La sala estaba casi vacía, y a parte de ellos sólo había unas cuantas parejas más, lo que hacia la situación un poco más incómoda.

Como lo previó Diper, la película era interesante, pero muy predecible. Una escena clásica, la chica caminando sola por un largo pasillo oscuro, de repente la cámara enfoca lentamente hacia la chica, y atrás de ella...

\- ¡Ah! - gritaron varias chicas en la sala, pero uno de esos gritos estaba increíblemente cerca de Diper.

\- ¿Te asustaste con eso? - preguntó Diper en tono de burla.

\- Claro que no- negó Pacífica con la voz entrecortada-. Todo es tan irreal y... ¡Ah!

De nuevo Pacífica fue una más en el coro de chicas que gritaban de horror ante una escena tenebrosa, y Diper rió levemente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? No te burles de mi- se molestó Pacífica fulminante.

\- Para nada, sólo pensaba en lo linda que te ves cuando te asustas- explicó Diper mirándola sonriente.

Pacífica se sonrojó como un semáforo, y desvió rápidamente la mirada. Diper quiso hacer la voltear, pero ella se negaba, y así la película pasó a ser un segundo plano total.

Al terminar la película, y como aún era muy temprano, decidieron ir a comer algo. El rubor de Pacífica aún no bajaba, y Diper sentía una alegría especial al saberse creador de ese rubor. Entonces miró a su alrededor, y notó cada detalle del vehículo en el que estaba. Sillones de cuero, el tablero impecable, la pintura parecía recién encerada, su celular, podía apostar que su funda estaba bañada en oro. Esa chica de verdad era de otro nivel, una vida totalmente diferente a la suya, aunque no podía quejarse ya que dentro de las cosas su vida no era tan mala, pero ella estaba muy por encima de él. ¿Cómo podía hacer feliz a alguien que no le faltaba nada?

\- Antes de ir a comer, hay algo que me falta por hacer- dijo de pronto Pacífica rompiendo el silencio-. Mi celular ya es algo viejo, y quisiera cambiarlo, ¿me acompañas?

\- No veo por qué no, de hecho, estaba pensando comprar uno- aceptó de buena gana Diper recordando eso- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

\- A una tienda no muy lejos de aquí, ahí siempre compro, nunca uso un mismo aparato más de 6 meses.

\- Vaya, espero que no me cambies así en… - y Diper cerró la boca de golpe.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir algo así? Le salió tan natural, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Desvió la mirada, esperando que la chica no se molestara de nuevo por un mal comentario suyo.

Dentro del auto de Pacífica todo se volvió demasiado silencioso. Al menos ella no le reclamó, pero ese silencio tampoco era muy agradable. Al fin se armó de valor, y miró hacia donde ella, y lo que vio no se lo esperaba. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

Al final llegaron a una tienda especializada en electrónica, y se enfilaron por los largos pasillos de artículos varios hasta llegar a los celulares. Diper mantenía la mayor distancia posible, para así evitar hacer de esa situación algo más incómodo, esperando que la chica decidiera uno.

\- ¿Qué opinas de éste Diper? - preguntó de pronto Pacífica rompiendo el silencio repentinamente.

El chico tardó un par de segundos en espabilar, y entonces le ayudó.

\- Bueno, depende de para qué lo uses, este es muy bueno para aquellos que usan mucho el tomar fotografías y esas cosas, pero su procesador no es muy potente.

\- No creo entonces, no si y fotógrafa, soy una chica normal- negó Pacífica dejando ese a un lado y siguió caminando-. Venga, me vendrán muchas más preguntas, y sería bueno tenerte a mi lado- le agregó la chica al ver que él de nuevo mantenía distancia.

Ahora Diper estaba totalmente a su lado, y de vez en cuando ambos rozaban sus manos al ver uno que otro aparato. Diper podía sentir un escalofrío cada que eso pasaba, y al ver a la chica, su rubor aumentaba gradualmente. Al final Pacífica se decidió por uno bastante bueno, aunque fuera del alcance del chico. Nunca había comprado un celular de última generación, y el único celular que tenían (el cual debía compartir con su hermana) fue comprado usado.

\- Oh, este celular viene con una promoción especial para parejas- dijo la dependienta del lugar, haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran-. Dos por uno para parejas, y con llamadas ilimitadas entre ambos, ¿qué les parece?

Diper tardó más en reaccionar. Aquello era para parejas, pero ellos no eran pareja, esa era su primera cita, así que no podían...

\- Nos encantaría- dijo Pacífica, aunque su voz sonaba algo entrecortada.

La dependienta les sonrió complacida, y fue por el segundo equipo, mientras Diper luchaba por que no le diera un ataque de ansiedad. Era verdad que al principio él quería llegar más lejos con ella, pero ahora que pasaba no sabía cómo reaccionar, eso era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Mientras la dependienta se encargaba de configurar los nuevos equipos, Diper y Pacífica intercambiaban cada cuanto alguna mirada, al principio de nervios, pero, poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en sonrisas, y esas sonrisas en algo más. Diper se animó, y lentamente tomó la mano de Pacífica, como haría un novio (aunque oficialmente aún no lo eran), y ambos apretaron. Era una sensación agradable y placentera, que hacía que ambos corazones se conectaran en armonía.

\- Ya están, muchas gracias por comprar con nosotros- les entregó la dependienta sus nuevos equipos.

\- Muchas gracias- agradeció Pacífica tomando ambos, y dándole uno a Diper.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste que éramos pareja Pacífica? - preguntó de pronto Diper lleno de curiosidad (y ansiedad).

-Bueno, tú me habías dicho que querías un celular nuevo, y como estaba esa promoción decidí hacerlo- explicó con calma Pacífica, pero con un leve rubor en su rostro.

Al final por la hora decidieron posponer el ir a comer para ya ambos regresar a sus casas. A pesar de las negativas de Diper, Pacífica lo llevó hasta su casa.

-Muchas gracias Pacífica, este día ha sido muy especial- le agradeció Diper antes de salir del auto.

-A ti Diper, espero que podamos repetirlo- agregó Pacífica sonriendo, y entonces, le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico.

Cuando esto pasó, y de nuevo se miraron a los ojos, el tiempo se detuvo. Todo a su alrededor no existía, sólo ellos dos en una profunda mirada que decía mil palabras, y demostraba un sin fin de emociones. Entonces, ella sólo le dio otro beso en la mejilla, pero este muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

\- Hasta pronto Diper- se despidió la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

Diper le devolvió la sonrisa y salió con pesar del auto.

Después de otra sonrisa de despedida, la chica se fue de ahí, y Diper entró sonriendo a casa.

Al verlo su madre, arqueó una ceja sonriendo, suponiendo que algo muy bueno le había pasado, pero como el chico se veía muy contento decidió dejarlo ir cuando este se excusó a su habitación.

\- Ya llegué Mabel- dijo el chico entrando a su habitación, y se recostó en la cama sonriente-. Fue grandioso, ¿cómo te fue a ti?

Mabel que estaba checando su celular en ese momento, lo dejó a un lado, y le dio la espalda a Diper.

\- Mabel, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó el chico preocupado al ver la actitud de su hermana.

\- Vienes tarde, eso es lo que pasa- respondió Mabel apenas en un susurro, con la voz quebrada.

¿Qué significaba eso? Diper no se hacía una mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando. Él esperaba cualquier cosa de ella, menos eso. La chica no dijo una sola palabra más, y Diper intuyó que ella estaría durmiendo.

 **(Título anterior: Cita incómoda.**

 **Avance: 22-13 7-12-23-12-8 15-26-23-12-8 14-26-25-22-15 8-18-20-6-22 7-22-13-18-22-13-23-12 11-22-8-26-23-18-15-15-26-8.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **No olviden pasar a mi Twitter donde subí una imagen con lo que se viene esta temporada, al menos la mitad).**


	6. (Preview) Capítulo 04

\- Muchas gracias por aceptar venir tan repentinamente- le agradeció Pacífica sonriendo-. No estaba haciendo nada en casa, así que pensé aprovechar el tiempo.

\- No te preocupes, me alegra poderte ver tan pronto- la calmó Diper sin poder ocultar su felicidad-. Mis padres no pudieron ocultar us asombro de que saliera tan seguido sin mi hermana, fue algo incómodo pero valió la pena.

\- Cierto, me gustaría conocerla algún día- dijo ansiosa Pacífica-. Me has platicado que es tu gemela, y como es tu hermana, sería bueno conocerla.

\- Bueno, no veo por qué no- dijo el chico sonrojándose en el acto.

\- ¿Qué pasa Diper? - preguntó la chica interesada por su rubor.

\- No, no es nada- se apresuró a decir Diper-. Es solo que... bueno... conocer a mi familia es como si...

\- ¿Si fuera algo formal? - completó Pacífica, entendiendo la causa de su rubor, y esta fue contagiada por el mismo.


	7. Capítulo 05: Kvhzwrooz

**(Lamento la tardanza).**

Diper seguía mirando su celular, y una sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro. En su vida habría imaginado tener una cita como la que acababa de tener ese día, mucho menos que esta fuera con una chica tan guapa como lo era Pacífica. Casi podía apostar que sus intenciones con él eran de tener algo más que una amistad, pero no quería adelantarse así, no quería arruinar las cosas saltando a conclusiones precipitadas.

Diper miró a su lado, a donde dormía su hermana. Su actitud le preocupaba, aunque ese tipo de comportamiento no era nada nuevo, en ese caso el chico presentía que había algo oculto en sus palabras.

"- Vienes tarde, eso es lo que pasa."

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que casi salta de la cama cuando recibió un mensaje, haciendo que el celular se le soltara de las manos cayendo de lleno en su cara. El dolor fue muy intenso, pero intentó no quejarse mucho para no despertar a su hermana. Cuando se hubo recuperado miró el mensaje, de la única persona que podría ser, haciendo que su sonrisa en su rostro volviera, aunque ahora de una forma más marcada.

"Hola Diper, sólo quería decirte que ya estoy en casa, y que te deseo buenas noches. Muchas gracias por el día de hoy"

Cuando Diper sentía que su sonrisa no podía hacerse más grande, llega ese mensaje y le hace ver lo equivocado que estaba. Rápidamente contestó el mensaje, no quería mandárselo cuando ya hubiera dormido.

"- ¿Pero eso no me haría parecer un desesperado? –" pensó de repente Diper "-. He leído que a las mujeres les gusta que un hombre se muestre misterioso o con poco interés, aunque a mí siempre me ha parecido absurdo eso… pero ¿y si ella no es ese tipo de mujer, y sólo termino arruinándolo? … Pero ¿y si ella termina aburriéndose de mí? …"

Y de nuevo la misma maldición, que acompañaba al chico desde casi toda su vida. Diper no podía dejar de pensar en todas las situaciones que podían suceder si contestaba ese mensaje, que sin darse cuenta el reloj avanzaba a pasos agigantados, y pronto se hizo demasiado tarde como para contestar. Rendido y sin poder hacer otra cosa, dejó su celular a un lado, pero entonces notó algo raro. Desde la cama de su hermana, se escuchaban leves murmullos, como si Mabel estuviera hablando. Diper supuso de inmediato que sería un sueño, pero, algo dentro de él le decía que debía acercársele.

Al estar más cerca, el chico notó algo en su voz. Pudo sentir miedo en sus murmullos, aunque no podía entender nada de lo que decía, y entonces otro sonido conocido apareció, uno que le heló la sangre al chico. Mabel estaba llorando. No entendía qué pasaba, pero eso lo preocupó a sobremanera. Rápidamente buscó su rostro, y vio que en efecto la chica estaba dormida; lo que le pasara era entre sueños, pero su llanto era preocupante. Diper se exprimía el cerebro pensando qué debía hacer. Jamás había visto a su hermana actuar de esa forma, desde que lo recibió. Sabía que algo le estaba ocultando, aunque en ese momento lo único que le preocupaba era calmar a su hermana.

Lentamente, Diper se acostó detrás de su hermana (ella se encontraba aun mirando a la pared), y con sumo cuidado fue rodeándola con sus brazos, hasta que se pudo pegar por completo a ella. En esa posición, sobó a un ritmo muy lento su brazo para intentar calmarla.

\- Mabel, todo está bien- le susurró al oído, aunque no sabía lo que le pesaba, trataba de reconfortarla-. No tengas miedo Mabel, aquí estoy contigo.

Los sollozos de la chica se comenzaron a hacer más y más bajos, hasta que la chica volvió a dormir. Diper siguió confortándola para evitar que la chica volviera a tener una pesadilla similar, sin dejar de pensar en qué podría estarle pasando, hasta que él mismo cayó rendido ante el cansancio.

Por la mañana, al irse despertando, a Mabel le extrañó sentir un peso extra sobre sí, y al ir abriendo los ojos, y darse la vuelta para dar con el origen de esa pesadez, se impresionó al ver a su hermano dormido, abrazándola. La chica abría y cerraba los ojos rápidamente, como si intentase despertar de su sueño, o disipar esa ilusión óptica matutina, pero no, en efecto, el chico estaba plácidamente dormido a su lado, hecho que le hacía sentir entre calma e incertidumbre.

\- Diper, despierta…- le habló con un hilo de voz, y una sonrisa se comenzaba a dibujar en sus labios.

El chico reaccionó al llamado de Mabel, y lentamente fue despertando de su sueño.

\- Buenos días Mabel- le saludó el chico con pereza mientras se estiraba.

\- ¿Qué hacías en mi cama Diper? - preguntó Mabel recuperando un poco de seriedad.

El chico se discutió a si mismo unos instantes sobre qué responder. Estuvo a punto de soltarle la verdad sin más, pero recapacitó rápidamente al considerarlo bien. Ella estaba dormida, y parecía no estar consciente de lo que había pasado esa noche, por lo que decidió ocultarle la verdad, al menos hasta averiguar qué le pasaba.

\- Bueno, tu cama es mucho más cómoda, y supuse que al ser hermanos podríamos compartirla- bromeó el chico, ganándose un golpe en el estómago por parte de Mabel.

\- Muévete, me quiero meter a bañar- le regañó Mabel.

Diper sonrió y se levantó para dejarla levantarse. A pesar de estar molesta, era la hermana que ella conocía y eso lo tranquilizaba.

En cuanto Mabel abandonó la habitación, Diper buscó su celular para contestar el mensaje de Pacífica (al menos ahora no parecería desesperado).

"Buenos días Pacífica. Disculpa no haberte contestado anoche, ¿Dormiste bien?"

Corto y amable, solo rogaba que Pacífica no se enojase por dejarla colgada; no quería arruinar su oportunidad con esa chica, una oportunidad en un millón que él mismo no sentía siquiera merecer.

Diper estuvo a punto de dejar su celular cuando esté sonó de improvisto, haciendo que el chico, del susto, soltara el celular; lo siguiente que pasó lo vio en cámara lenta, el cómo caía el celular, y el esfuerzo de su mano por alcanzarlo antes de que este cayera al suelo. Por suerte, luego de un enorme esfuerzo casi inhumano logró rescatar su nuevo celular de un fatídico desenlace, solo para que su corazón diera otro vuelco al ver que era la contestación de Pacífica. Dudó un poco antes de abrirlo por miedo de que estuviese enojada, pero lo hizo al fin de evitar un problema aún mayor.

"Buenos días, no te preocupes igual respondí algo tarde ¿Tienes WhatsApp? Sería más rápido hablar por ahí".

Al menos no parecía enojada (aunque para Diper aún era imposible saber cuándo una mujer estaba en verdad enojada o no, aún con la experiencia que "tenía" con su hermana). Hizo rápidamente lo que debía e instaló la aplicación de mensajería para poder hablar de mejor manera con ella.

D: Hola Pacífica, ya instalé WhatsApp, de nuevo lo siento por no contestar anoche.

En lo que Pacífica contestaba, Diper buscó que ponerse para ese día. No tenía planes de salir, por lo que decidió algo ligero como unas bermudas y una camisa de tirantes.

P: Que bueno, y en serio no te preocupes no pasa nada. Dormí bien, ¿y tú?

D: Bien gracias, espero que la película no te haya quitado el sueño.

P: Para nada, no soy tan asustadiza… oye, ¿tienes planes para hoy?

Vaya, no se lo podía creer. Ella quería volver a verlo, aunque eso no era prueba de nada, le daba una pequeña ventana de oportunidad que temía perder.

D: Pues no tengo planes, mis vacaciones eran demasiado aburridas hasta que te conocí.

P: Vaya, me alegro de eso… ¿qué te parece hacer algo hoy? Tengo demasiado tiempo libre y quisiera hacer algo de provecho.

D: Bueno, si crees que conmigo tienes tiempo de provecho, ¿por qué no?

P: Claro, de hecho, no me había divertido tanto en estas vacaciones hasta que te conocí.

¿Era eso verdad?, ¿no estaba soñando? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no podía estar pasando eso. El acercamiento que estaban teniendo ellos era el suficiente para empezar a creer en la posibilidad de algo más. Intentaba pensar en qué cosa maravillosa había hecho para ganar semejante oportunidad, y aunque fuera un poco su imaginación, si hubiera una pequeña ventana de oportunidad, no quería dejarla ir. Iba a dar todo de sí para lograrlo.

D: Entonces salgamos a cualquier lugar, disfrutemos un poco más de nuestra compañía.

P: Que tierno eres. ¿Qué te parece a las dos en la misma parada?

D: Será un placer Pacífica, te veo en un rato.

El chico esperó un momento a que ella contestara, pero al no haber respuesta regresó a su guardarropa buscando un mejor conjunto para salir con Pacífica (solo esperaba que Mabel no tardara una eternidad en el baño como era su costumbre).

La mañana se fue casi volando solo en el baño y en arreglarse para salir (luego de que Mabel desocupara el baño). Y al bajar todas las miradas se centraron en él, en especial su madre que lo veía con una sonrisa de complicidad (era imposible ocultarle algo a ella y a su hermana).

\- ¿Vas de salida hijo? - preguntó ésta en tono de burla.

\- Bueno, si… tengo ganas de salir y bueno… - quizá lo mejor para él era no hablar, ya decía demasiado con su lenguaje corporal.

\- Bueno hijo, no llegues muy noche, y no se te olvide que aquí es tu casa- dijo su padre con un ligero tono de orgullo en su voz.

Diper quiso morir en su cereal por la vergüenza que estaba pasando, pero le daba alivio saber que era solo momentáneamente.

\- ¿Y tú no vas a salir hija? - preguntó su madre con curiosidad.

\- No tengo a dónde ir en realidad, todas mis amigas están fuera de vacaciones, por lo que no tengo a dónde ir- explicó Mabel con pocos ánimos, apenas comiendo su desayuno.

\- Que mal hija, al inicio de las vacaciones te la pasabas saliendo diario, y ahora no has salido en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Qué se le va a hacer?, no tengo con quién salir- dijo Mabel con pocos ánimos, e incluso Diper sintió que parte de sus palabras iban para él.

Entonces le llegó ese conflicto interno al chico; quizá estaba dejando demasiado de lado a su hermana, aunque ella hubiera hecho lo mismo en el inicio de las vacaciones, incluso en la fiesta de Amber, pero a final de cuentas era su hermana. Debía salir con ella un día para poder reanudar sus lazos con ella, pero no podía ser ese mismo día.

Diper hizo tiempo de ocio en su habitación son su nuevo celular hasta que llegara la hora de irse. Debía distraer su mente para no estar ansioso a la hora, debía estar relajado si esa oportunidad de verdad existía. Cuando al fin llegó la hora, salió casi corriendo de su casa, pero no le pasó por alto el notar que Mabel ya no estaba en casa.

\- ¿Mabel salió? - preguntó Diper a su madre antes de salir.

\- Acaba de irse, dijo que iría a pasear al centro comercial- le respondió su madre con calma.

Eso lo calmó un poco, al menos eso significaba que ella no estaba tan mal como para preocuparse siempre de ella. Con ese pensamiento salió de su casa más calmado ahora.

Ahora Diper sólo llegó con 10 minutos de antelación, y Pacífica no tardó prácticamente nada en llegar. En la primera vista, el chico vio llegar el convertible de la rubia llegar a buena velocidad, y la vio a ella con lentes de sol y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Vaya, te gusta ser puntual- le dijo la chica mirándolo por encima de sus lentes.

\- Bueno, tenía muchas ganas de verte- le respondió Diper mirándola a los ojos, y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

\- Anda, entra, hay que disfrutar del tiempo- le dijo la chica sonriendo aún más prominentemente.

El chico entró al vehículo sin demora, pero ella no arrancó de inmediato. Vio a Pacífica apretando fuertemente el volante, y se mordía los labios.

\- Sabes, hay algo que quería decirte.

Como si de una enfermedad se tratara, Diper se contagió de inmediato de ese nerviosismo, como si intuyera lo que se venía.

\- Verás, jamás había conocido a nadie como tú, alguien con quién me siento realmente cómoda y segura, una persona sincera – con esa palabra sintió una punzada en el pecho, y ahora sentía que le debía una grande a su hermana-. Y bueno, primero quería saber si estabas saliendo con alguien ya.

Esa era la prueba definitiva, no podía significar otra cosa. El chico se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sus labios no le respondían en ese momento.

\- Vaya, que suerte- dijo la chica sin poder ocultar su alivio-. Aunque no pueda creerlo, pero, ahora que te conozco quisiera… quisiera ser algo más…

No podía significar otra cosa, sus palabras y su prolongado rubor no podían significar otra cosa. No había un anagrama o diálogo oculto, era eso que pensaba y nada más.

Su corazón gritaba "¡SI!" con regocijo. Esa oportunidad de oro que estaba esperando se había presentado, no era el momento de dudar… o al menos eso pensaba.

¿Era duda?, ¿era miedo? Esa simple palabra de dos letras no podía salir de su boca, no se lo permitían sus labios, y entre ese mar de incertidumbre, una imagen, tan clara como el cristal, se dibujó en su mente… la imagen de Mabel…

\- Lo siento- le dijo de pronto Diper, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, era como si alguien más estuviese hablando por él-. No me malentiendas, tu eres una persona maravillosa, por eso no quiero hacer las cosas mal, y que te lleves un problema más que una buena experiencia.

\- No, yo lo siento- dijo ella claramente decepcionada-. Creo que me he ido demasiado rápido, no era mi intención…

\- No hiciste nada malo- la calmó Diper tomándola de la mano-. Sólo aún no es el momento- recalcó Diper sonriendo.

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza, y de nuevo su sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

\- Sabes, mi hermana y yo cumplimos el 31 de agosto- dijo de pronto Diper para romper el incómodo silencio- ¿Por qué no vienes?

\- Claro, sería un placer- aceptó la chica sin demora-. Bueno vámonos, recuerda que tenemos que aprovechar el día.

Diper soltó su mano para que ella pudiera manejar de manera correcta, y sin demora emprendieron el viaje. Al hacerlo el chico sonreía, pero en el fondo seguía con esa imagen en su mente… la imagen de Mabel llorando.

 **(Título anterior: Llegas tarde.**

 **Avance: 23-12-8 9-18-5-26-15-22-8 8-22 24-12-13-12-24-22-13 26-15 21-18-13).**


End file.
